


水月观音（中）

by butterfly_murders



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfly_murders/pseuds/butterfly_murders





	水月观音（中）

余下的烟抽完，陈立农舌尖抵着上颚吞咽了几下，口腔里凉丝丝的。

蔡徐坤喜欢抽薄荷烟，还总爱抽一种，滤嘴带点酸甜味。他总先衔着，也不着急点，指尖夹着移开，很慎重地抿唇，尝什么稀奇糖果似的。之后却又很果决地张口去咬那也不知是何种更细致品类薄荷的爆珠，上下门齿间“啵”地一声响。

陈立农觉得这是风情，轻佻但也灵动。  
很多年前无意撞见，正是蔡徐坤放课后在楼梯间点烟的情形，衔过滤嘴的嘴唇被舌尖舔了又舔，很慎重地做着决定似的，点燃后抽第一口时就要皱眉。跳动的火光虽短暂，倒比夕照的斜阳刺眼，映得蔡徐坤面容在摇曳而短暂的火光里漂亮又多情，却也熏燎出陈立农记忆的第一片荒原。

“不甜的，觉得苦就不抽了吧？”他望得愣神，竟忘记是在偷看，原是心里默念这点关怀，没想到就这样脱口而出了。

漂亮男孩惊觉被偷看，当然是要逃，惊慌的步子踏得石阶上的黄铜条一串哒哒的响。他从阶梯扶手上探出身去看他，刚巧被睁圆了的杏目虚晃又怨艾地白了一眼。  
陈立农像是中了弹，恍惚觉得自己将要坠下楼去。

后来的许多年间，陈立农自然是在许多场合看过蔡徐坤点烟的，各式场合各色人等，他左右逢迎得好漂亮。像常年豢养在剔透水族箱里的一尾热带鱼，牢笼中无知觉地炫耀领地。  
起先陈立农几乎怕撞见他，早几年廖永明总爱带着蔡徐坤，那样精巧漂亮的人，打扮起来也不吝啬装饰，入时又张扬。陈立农每遇见他时，眼神就像被线拴着，刻意回避是无用的，最后总有蹒跚过一座座山丘似的头顶，又颤颤地游移回那万分确定的一处。他绝不愿靠近，好像蔡徐坤周身是漩涡，稍不慎就卷入溺毙，只得隔着那烟雾杯盏谨慎又仔细地看。  
那时陈立农早以为世上一些人赖以生存的一个“情”字，不过手一挥便从野心雄图里拔根剔除的东西——他被廖永明教很好。可再见着了蔡徐坤才知道，不过隔着鼎沸的席间看了他一眼，就印证帮中老道还在他少年时解签的判言……

陈立农十八岁时，被廖永明要求去杀人。  
尽管帮里人人见他都叫一声少爷，廖永明却说，你虽救我一命，却也不能不立规矩。

“去吧，去看看我给你寻的猎物。”

见血在青龙帮被看作吉利事。  
他大约是觉得荒唐，从前旁观那些满身血淋淋却一脸虔诚跪下求签的人都要哂笑，却未想这样快就轮到自己头上。  
他清楚记得第一个被自己杀死的人，戴很厚眼镜的斯文模样，颤抖着缩在暗室一隅，看着孱弱，像是饿了许多天，只看得胸膛微弱地起伏。陈立农提灯凑近了看，先是见得被缚住的手脚，再是瘦削的脸，眼窝和脸颊都可怖地凹陷下去。被囚人的长相教他一惊，竟是和廖永明九分相似，不仔细看竟很难辨别得开，他疑惑，紧锁眉头却极难揣测廖永明用意。

“青龙帮与你什么深仇大恨？”陈立农摸到一枚钥匙，应当是解这人镣铐的，便拿着边在地上划边问他。  
“没有仇怨，”那人声音极小地回答，“是有恩的，廖公对我有恩。”  
“那还落到这样田地，”陈立农惊呼，“落得我非杀你不可？！”  
“犯了错，就要受罚……这是规矩。”

又是规矩。

被囚人自叙原是廖永明替身，从前家住在深水埗，娶一妻育二女，长兄嗜赌避债，最后背着一塞满卵石的坛子在某个夜里沉了海。从此他就替兄还起了债，数额之大，屈身于儅房的他可能十世都还不完。廖永明销了他的债务，只需他必要时做一个影子，就能换四口人的衣食无忧。

陈立农可怜他，此刻恍惚觉得从前某时某地是见过他又或是叫过一声义父的，他问，廖永明的左手……未等他讲完，那人举起了被缚的双手来，左手拇指只有一节关节。  
“当然是砍掉了，脱债那年就砍掉了。”

“那是什么错，错到要赔性命。”  
“我瞒着廖公，卸了一船货给北边……以他的身份。”  
陈立农提眉看他，只是叹气。  
北边是禁区，又牵扯着六合会的人手，两派一向在明面商路上划得泾渭分明，从未有人越界，要分毫差池就牵连青龙帮几百余人性命。确实难逃罪责，陈立农也无力帮他。

“少爷，你得杀我，求你……廖公是好人，只要我死，我死了，我妻女仍有好命过余生……求你少爷……”

好像就非得这样做不可，没有一点商量。人是廖永明替他准备好的，满屋行刑器具也是廖永明替他准备好的，甚至面前这连姓氏名谁都不知道的可怜人都一心赴死。他没有选择和余地，却又干干净净、堂堂正正地，跌堕进了教会他享受所谓生杀予夺的厚望里。

陈立农去刑具前看，最后目光落在一把手枪上。  
“少爷，这样最好……最好……找个苦痛少些的，就好……”

看似有那样多的选择，每一个都指向确定结局，从来身不由己。他不忍心向陌生人下杀手，无端端想起十五岁时搭救廖永明的自己。那时只是觉得逢人遭难就该伸援手，哪有什么名利、权势和金钱——但今日看来，这三样东西对不论如何年纪的男人都那样有吸引力。  
廖永明承诺他，承诺将给他多么好的未来，那些未来都由什么堆筑，他看不太透，好似一团黑烟里闪着金光，他会想起那尊观音，被关在地底，只受一人参拜。那些长明的香烛熏黑罗帐，像极了烧冥纸，都是活人趋逐的梦幻泡影。

到底还是杀了人，给那人松了绑，搬来椅子端坐着，体面地抵着后脑勺开了一枪。

再之后陈立农提着那把枪走出幽深的暗室，来到解签人面前，阴鸷木然地去摇那面前的签筒，很快就“啪”地掉出一根来。那解签人看他，看了两眼又低下头去看签，黄纸上写下许多符文，不多会儿又抬眼，仍很仔细地看他，好像那神明启示都写在他脸上。

“少爷与老爷不同，不愿沾血，忠义恩德看太重，反倒变成了刑枷，兴许……”  
“兴许什么？”  
“兴许这个‘情’字，日后会成你负累，却或许又能救你，这未可知。”老道仵作毫峰一转，端正一句“旧事已成新事遂，侃侃一跳入蓬瀛”写在笺尾。

陈立农还想多问，情是哪种情，又该是什么人，这情可有底，你探到几分。老道捋胡子摇摇头，将签丢回签筒。

少爷，你也是凡人，有些话当然是不与凡人说的。

那日酒席散去后，陈立农回半山的寓所途中电话叫来床伴，海风叫人酒醒了大半，进屋全然没了兴致。他确是不将床伴当作工具的人，既然没兴致就只叫那男孩夜深也不必走，客房里睡着。过了不知多久， 他又去客房里，在床边局促地站着，去探那男孩额头唤他醒来。  
“少爷……陈，陈先生？”  
“抱歉……”他低头表示歉疚，拿出银烟盒塞在男孩手里，“可以去窗边点支烟给我看吗？”

蔡徐坤，到底还是蔡徐坤。  
陈立农閤眼，不可察地叹气，解签人又何须在黄笺上写下那许多字。是负累吗，是出口吗，如何又能知道呢？只是他原以为情动早就死在少年时了，“心上人”三个字这本就不是非要不可的东西。只是如今，如今又有什么东西挣扎着要破土生长出来，藤蔓枝丫蜷曲着扭成一个死结。

廖永明想他变得如何，他并非不知道，他要他摒弃那些早就被决定不能拥有的东西。  
“你呀，生来长了一张薄情寡义的脸，”他这样说，“不，不尽然，来让父亲看看你的眼睛……”  
他于是坦诚地看着廖永明，对面的双眼隐在茶色镜片后，弯成狡黠的圆弧，陈立农眼见着廖永明收敛了笑意。

“你有心思瞒着父亲。”  
陈立农说怎么会，事事我都遵从您，怎么会有隐瞒。  
廖永明却又笑了，拐杖敲得地面笃笃地响：“猎物才没有秘密，猎物之所以是猎物，就是他永远曝露在你的视野里，但你不一样。狼群里也有谋杀和抢夺，新头狼会啃食老狼王的尸骸……你当然也可以这样。”

他当然是知道廖永明期待什么，将他从人格上拆剥，为达到得一个足够冰冷的接班人的目的，这显然是最容易的，零件摊了满地，凭他把心肺肝胆拾取，再煅装成虎狼之徒该有的样子。陈立农自知，即便一日到不了那一地步，倒也是可以从薄幸公子开始假装。只需些阴晴不定的性情，抛弃些江湖儿女似的悯怀，就也比先前多少显得纨绔了些。于是劫走廖永明不胜数的情人也逐渐成了常事，必定是不出三天就腻烦，再忙不迭指派秦叔赶走。

做个像模样的纨绔子从来不难。  
只是廖永明像能看懂他所有心思——即便是往来不绝的新旧情人们都被陈立农挑了个遍，却也不肯将蔡徐坤松手，也许只是他太漂亮，也许廖永明知道养子真的在乎他。  
陈立农精心藏进风流快活里的那点真心，早就成了司马昭之心。往后每遇见蔡徐坤，必然有人群中两相对望的时刻，只是一个眼神像忽闪而过的夜蝶，一个将讲话语湮没进更深的海底。

他不似那些诗人，会望向月亮讲些无主的话，只是偶尔出神时看着席间那些很孱弱的火苗，短暂摇晃了片刻，在这片刻里才会想起些大约很深刻却又很模糊的事情来。

你知道我在意你，你从前可以不顺从的，可以骄纵的，偏偏再遇见你时你却不再是这样了……

陈立农还记得十六七岁的时候，总在校门口等蔡徐坤上学。那时蔡徐坤家住深圳，每天六点就要起床，倒两班车走罗湖口岸到港。到学校基本就快迟到，早饭一年到头未必能按时吃上几次。陈立农就等在街角，悄悄地看他，见蔡徐坤在校门前埋头理衣服下摆，这时他才突然窜出来，往那人怀里塞两个叉烧包，再嘻嘻哈哈地接住蔡徐坤丢来的白眼。

他很享受类似这些时刻，不用由秦叔开着那棺材一样方正漆黑的车来去，推着单车时就能忘掉些加身的前代恩怨。  
他故意放蔡徐坤在十米外躲闪，背影闪过一个又一个拐角，穿过排档和市场，昏暗的长阶和肃穆的楼宇变得可爱。放课后渐渐有意留很晚，他就推着自行车跟在蔡徐坤后面，明目张胆等着蔡徐坤一路加快步伐后忍无可忍，一脸不耐烦地折返向他走来。

“陈立农你是不是痴嘅，整天不同那些公子哥一起，跟着我很好玩？”  
“不不不，你听我讲，”陈立农见蔡徐坤终于理睬他，一把将车丢在路边就追了上去，“我知道的，你呢，家住在那边，我呢，我也不是番仔。”  
“但我却还是知道关于你的一些事情……”

“知道又如何，你不必躲我，我与他们不一样。”

陈立农走到窗边，远看见还在工作的夜班电车，冷光的车厢在某个拐弯消失，再远些的地方船灯也不明显。从半山望去的香港，就是千万人以为的那个香港，好像故事都会从那一片明丽高楼里无端生长出来似的。而那些被人熟知的故事又很遥远，遥远到油盐柴米在他刀光剑影的生活里都显得难得。

他想起那年在路边，他抓住了蔡徐坤的双手，身后的电车叮叮当当驶去，中环的灯慢慢亮起来，嘈杂人声膨胀到巷尾街角，他仍很恳切地望他，总觉得慢到时间都为他拉得好长。

“我会好奇你，亲近你，像一个被塞进方框里格格不入的半圆，直到见到另一个同样不安摇摆的半圆，我是这样想你的。”

TBC.


End file.
